Mujer Seductora, Amante Perfecta
by Haru-LaLa-Chan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha un hombre que lo tiene todo pero que en el momento menos indicado supo que no tenia nada al no tener con el lo mas preciado que pudo conocer, a Sakura Haruno... Mal review pasen lean y dejen comentarios bye bye
1. Mujer Seductora, Amante Perfecta

Notas de la autora: OK este es mi segundo fic solo que este es mas corto, ya tengo una gran parte escrita

**Notas de la autora:** OK este es mi segundo fic solo que este es mas corto, ya tengo una gran parte escrita. En este momento leerán el prologo de la historia, aunque realmente en el próximo capitulo abarcaremos desde la parte anterior de la fiesta, la prolongación de esta y un poco después como los pensamientos de los personajes principales y las partes en que ellos narran espero que sea aceptado al igual esperare sus comentarios e ideas para ver si se puede hacer algún capitulo de mas, recuerden, son solamente 4 capítulos en total contando con el Prologo

**Disclaimer:**Naruto y los demás personajes no son míos, tampoco el titulo del fic ya que me inspire del titulo de otra película pero de ahí el contenido es mío

**Mujer Seductora, Amante Perfecta**

**Por Haru-Lala-Chan**

_**((º·.- **__**Prologo -.·º))**_

Sasuke Uchiha, nombre reconocido en el alto mundo de las empresas y los financiamientos, sin duda alguna una mente brillante en el arte de manipulación y comercialización cuando de negocios se trataba, el lo sabe todo absolutamente todo, desde como calcular el momento preciso de atacar a su contrincante sin tentarse el frío y áspero corazón, hasta como hacer seducir a una mujer mostrándose de la forma contraria siempre y cuando para mantenerse al pie del cañón en tener el poder. Poder que lo segaba y simplemente no lo dejaba vivir aunque tuviera todas las cosas del mundo pero al mismo tiempo… nada.

Sasuke Uchiha a sus 27 años ya había disfrutado de todas las cosas que el ser humano hubiera podido disfrutar en toda su vida… cosas materiales, que aun así segan el verdadero acto de la felicidad.

El joven seductoramente se caracterizaba como uno de los hombres más apuestos y deseado por todas las mujeres, cara sin rasgos de edad de un color níveo dándole un toque angelical, cabello negro con toques azulados con mechones cayéndole a los costados de la cara dándole un toque rebelde al igual que el corte en punta estilizado, un cuerpo fornido como el propio de los dioses griegos, unos profundos y seductores ojos color negros en los cuales al verlos te perdías completamente en ellos y para terminar una seductora voz el cual al escucharla te hacia caer desmayada en un sueño seductor con el único protagonista… el.

El único problema es que _aparentemente_ el bello hombre ya tenía un _compromiso. _Nada más y nada menos con la heredera de todo el imperio Hyuuga… _Hinata Hyuuga_. Una bella chica que a sus 24 años ya había logrado sus metas en las bases artísticas al dominar el instrumento de sus sueños… el piano y así formándose como una gran profesional. Hinata una chica con un cuerpo escultural el cual envidiar, su largo y fino cabello con un corte esencial el cual enmarcaba bien su rostro, una sonrisa perlada igual que sus bellos ojos, una voz deslumbrantemente dulce y un carisma inigualable, una chica sumamente perfecta… el único problema, que para los ojos de Sasuke, ella era una niña con complejos de debilidad mental, insegura y sumamente tímida… pero siempre seria eso para el una _niña. _Pero como ya había hablado con su padre… todo sea por el bien de la _familia _el cual claramente en su idioma solo significaba más _poder._

Sasuke Uchiha, catalogado como el próximo heredero Hyuuga, el hombre seductor, el témpano en los negocios, el perfecto, el magnifico, el casi _dios,_ pero como dice el dicho… todo se paga en esta vida y todos somos capaces de sufrir y ser felices verdaderamente por lo menos una vez … y ese momento… se aproximaba para el.

Ese _momento._

En esa fiesta de _compromiso_

Entre su _mejor amigo_

Y _su prometida_

En _ese_ momento en el cual su mejor amigo le presento a _el_ a la mujer de sus sueños, a su futura _esposa, _

_Ese _dia se festejaba

El compromiso de _Naruto Uzumaki_ y _Sakura Haruno_

Primera vez que para Sasuke Uchiha el tiempo se detenía para apreciar unos bellos ojos esmeralda y una sonrisa perlada que ambas deslumbraron en el perfecto rostro angelical de la chica de largos cabellos rosas, al estrechar la mano de el.

Primera vez que Sasuke Uchiha no sabia que decir por temor de poder hacer temer a esa bella criatura que en ese momento delicadamente estrechaba su fina mano la cual no podía tocar por culpa de la delgada tela de su fino guante de seda, cuando de pronto escucho de ella la _única_ palabra que a el casi le hizo perder la cordura pero que sonaban perfecto de sus labios

_Sasuke-kun__?_

_Uh? – pronuncio con interrogación el moreno según el quedando como un estupido_

_Puedo llamarte Sasuke-kun?_

_Claro… por que no- esbozo una sonrisa seductora mientras ella correspondía _

De repente la chica se sonrojo un poco y desvío su mirada de la de Sasuke, en ese momento el pensó que ella era endemoniadamente angelical, al igual que su prepotencia pensaba que de un momento a otro ya la tendría bajo sus redes

_Sasuke-kun… sonare un poco maleducada pero…_

_Si? – dijo en modo de que ansioso esperara escuchar las palabras de ella_

_Podría soltarme la mano?_

_Claro…- OK eso si era realmente estupido de parte de el… en realidad ella lo sacaba de sus cavilaciones_

_Me encantaría seguir charlando contigo Sasuke-kun pero tengo que ir con Naruto a recibir los invitados… espero que disfrute la velada… nos vemos- dijo la pelirosa en busca de su prometido_

Sakura lo había dicho… y en realidad Sasuke iba a disfrutar la velada aunque con algunos problemas de más

Ok este fue mi prologo

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios

Y como dije en mi otro fic "Mi nombre Satoshi Haruno"

No tengo Internet así que me dan paciencia en subir el próximo capitulo pero eso si siempre y cuando hayan comentarios xD

Lo siento pero así se gana la inspiración para seguir escribiendo

Bye . Bye


	2. Flor de Cerezo

**Notas de la autora:** Sin comentarios

**Disclaimer:**Naruto y los demás personajes no son míos, tampoco el titulo del fic ya que me inspire del titulo de otra película pero de ahí el contenido es mío

**Mujer Seductora, Amante Perfecta**

**Por Haru-Lala-Chan**

_**((*º·.- [ Flor de Cerezo ] -.·º*))**_

Un estruendoso pitido se podía escuchar en toda la gran habitación, la grande, amplia, pulcra y blanca habitación del moreno. Aunque este desde hace tiempo ya había escuchado ese endemoniado ruido no tenia intenciones de callarlo de una buena vez. Maldijo el estupido sonido del teléfono celular y maldijo más a la persona que llamaba en esos momentos. Sasuke cansado de eso tomo una mudada de ropa, una toalla y de un portazo se encerró a tomar un baño de agua helada para ver si así se le bajaba el coraje que tenia cargado desde el día de ayer. El día del compromiso _oficial_de bodas de su amigo… y el de el.

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke se encontraba __merodeando por la dichosa fiesta de su amigo buscando a la dueña de los ojos jade, mientras en su paso esquivaba cortes y sutilmente la invitación de varias féminas por una pieza de baile o una charla que el muy bien sabia acosaban audazmente a el. Olímpicamente pasaba de ello, la experiencia de tratar con eso día a día hacia de el un maestro en como dejar plantada a una mujer y que al cabo de un chasquido de dedos regresaran a el… nuevamente. Y como experiencias negativas gano, también lo hubo positivas. Las cuales quería practicar solo con __**ella**__. Al demonio el maldito compromiso que se celebraba en esos momentos, el se aseguraría de que la bella flor de cerezo obtuviera un regalo muy especial de el. Y Eureka… la encontró y en la mejor disposición._

_Se sentía como león en la sabana, listo para cazar._

_Sakura accidentalmente le habían derramado un poco de vino en el escote y se dirigía al tocador para limpiarlo. _

_Al principio Sasuke se sintió frustrado por la situación ya que varios hombres muy __servicialmente____se ofrecían a ayudarla, cuando a metros el podía notar sus miradas lascivas en el pequeño cuerpo de ella. Grave error. Ella ya era presa de el así que o dan paso al macho dominante o se iban a ganar un buen trato de el._

_Sakura amablemente negaba la ayuda de un tipo regordete que ya traía pañuelo listo en la man__o para comenzar su labor cuando en eso sintió una calida mano capturar su cintura y atraerla un poco hacia su dirección._

_Lo siento señor Okiwa pero la prometida de mi amigo tiene que hacer eso por si sola en el tocador de damas… si me permite – menciono Sasuke y extendió la mano para recibir el pañuelo el cual este sin rechistar se lo dio y con una disculpa un poco torpe se marcho_

_Sakura atónita observo la escena y lentamente giro su mirada hasta la del moreno el cual le sonreía de una manera muy amable la cual ella respondió. Sasuke soltó la cintura de ella y extendió su mano junto con el pañuelo el cual ella tomo. _

_Gracias – pronuncio suavemente la pelirosa, sin dejar de sonreír diose la vuelta hacia el tocador y seguido de unos cuantos pasos a esa dirección se paro y lanzo una mirada divertida hacia el Uchiha el cual capto rápidamente y la siguió._

_La fiesta seguía en todo su esplendor sin que los invitados y hasta el mismísimo Naruto no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo en la bodega del recinto._

_Suaves gemidos, murmullos silenciosos._

_Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban en la bodega besándose. Sasuke prácticamente devoraba la boca de ella mientras que con sus manos exploraba las largas y suaves piernas de la doncella que al tacto hacían sentir ardor en sus palmas, Sakura por su parte se encargaba de tirar y acariciar el suave, revoltoso y rebelde cabello de Sasuke, cosa que excitaba de sobremanera a este. Sasuke alzo a Sakura a la altura de su cintura y ella mecánicamente enrollo sus piernas a su contorno, el seguía con la labor de acariciar su cuerpo por encima y por debajo de ese molestoso vestido que hace rato era objeto de admiración por hacerla ver bella, pero mas bella seria sin el._

_Sasuke sin esperar mas tomo uno de los tirantes de aquel hermoso vestido rosa y comenzó a descenderlo mientras propiciaba besos en el recorrido cuando en eso dejo de sentir la exitacion de la pelirosa ante sus nuevas caricias._

_Sakura le miraba de forma confusa y las siguientes palabras que su boca configuro hicieron detener al pelinegro._

_Que haces?_

_No es esto lo que querías? Un poco de sexo con un desconocido no hace mal para el futuro matrimonio- dijo de forma muy sensual el moreno mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de complicidad_

_Sakura estallo en risas_

_No te gusta? Si quieres podemos cambiar de posiciones – dijo Sasuke mientras Sakura se lo quitaba prácticamente de encima y se arreglaba el vestido_

_No… no, dejémoslo así quieres?- dijo con una sonrisa la pelirosa y miro al moreno directo a los ojos – además, no soy como las otras. No me dejare caer tan fácil ante ti Uchiha, eh escuchado mucho de ti como me han contado. Mujeriego, egocentrista, un tipo frío y muchas cosas mas – todo eso dijo y sin perder su sonrisa juguetona_

_Así? Y tú crees que eso es cierto?.- musito Sasuke acercándose a la pelirosa y besarla en los labios_

_Sakura no correspondió _

_Si lo creo - dijo y se retiro a dos pasos de el __– ya te di lo que querías Sasuke-kun, desde que nos vimos en la fiesta no has dejado de acecharme, me di cuenta. No me gustan las personas como tu que solo viven jugando con las personas_

_Y tu no has hecho lo mismo con Naruto engañándolo conmigo? – dijo un poco arisco Sasuke_

_Si, pero pienso decirle la verdad- dijo con una sonrisa y se dio vuelta para marcharse, pero de repente se detuvo, regreso a donde el moreno y atrapo los labios de el fervientemente y el correspondió de igual manera- si no quieres perder a un gran amigo intenta guardar el secreto Sasuke-kun- susurro a su oído_

_Naruto no me interesa… me interesas tu Sakura, quiero que seas mía- dijo de una forma autoritaria hacia la pelirosa mientras tomaba sus manos_

_De igual manera Sakura sintió unas ganas de estallar en risas pero se contuvo como pudo_

_No creo en el amor a primera vista sabias?- dijo la pelirosa_

_Yo te are creer en eso- dijo Sasuke y la beso nuevamente_

_Naruto buscaba a Sakura por todas partes el anuncio estaba por comenzar y ella ni sus luces, en eso escucho algo extraño cerca de la cocina, se dirigió al lugar y cuando llego lo que vio lo dejo atónito_

_Sasuke y Sakura estaban charlando en una de las mesas cercanas a la cocina, lo que le sorprendió al rubio fue que Sakura estaba contando algunos chistes y para su sorpresa mayor Sasuke estaba disfrutando de ellos. Ambos con copas de vino._

_Sasuke teme!! Ese milagro que te veo riendo jajaja y ahora que vendrá? Un Shikamaru dándome lecciones de aerobic o un Chouji físico culturista? Jajaja- dijo Naruto muy contento_

_Déjale los chistes a ella mejor- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios_

_Sakura, mi vida, es hora de dar el anuncio. Te espero en el estrado.- dijo el rubio y deposito un dulce beso en los labios de la pelirosa- pero mírate estas muy colorada, jeje ya te pareces a Tsunade-obachaan_

_Naruto… no le vuelvas a decir así a mi tía, además son solo unos sorbitos. En un momento llego vale?- le dijo con una sonrisa_

_Esta bien, nos vemos Sasuke_

_Sasuke por su parte se despidió con una mano y en la otra sintió un apretón… era Sakura_

_Te pido por favor Sasuke que no te pongas celoso con Naruto, el tiene mas derecho en mi de lo que tu, esta bien? Además casi me molías la mano- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa_

_Sasuke sujetaba la mano de Sakura por debajo de la mesa y en el momento en que Naruto le beso apretó sin querer la mano de la pelirosa_

_Esta bien… ahora ven te acompaño a lo del dobe- soltó su mano y como todo un caballero ayudo a levantarla de la mesa_

_Estaban todos los invitados alrededor del estrado y cuando Sakura se posiciono al lado de Naruto, todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir. Sasuke estaba un poco alejado de ahí aunque así cortésmente tuvo que ovacionar de igual manera. Se dio la vuelta para tomar una margarita que el mesero le ofreció y sin prestar atención a lo que su rubio amigo decía seguía observando desde la distancia el rostro de su bella flor de cerezo_

_Y con un gran aplauso señoras y señores déjenme presentarle al padrino de esta ceremonia… Fugaku Uchiha_

_Eso basto para que Sasuke casi se atragantara con la margarita, volteo y vio a su padre y a su "prometida" subir al estrado_

_Señoras y Señores es un gusto para mi ser parte de la pronta unión de esta bella dama Sakura Haruno- dijo y deposito un beso en la mano de la chica y prosiguió- y al mejor amigo de mi hijo Naruto Uzumaki en esta ceremonia, además de eso que al igual que esta bella pareja hace oficial su compromiso, grito a los cuatro vientos que a partir de hoy el compromiso ahora es oficial entre mi querido hijo Sasuke Uchiha y la pequeña Hinata Hyuga- finalizo Fugaku_

_Sasuke sintió desconectarse del todo y de repente todo, hasta el tiempo fue muy rápido. _

_Vio como todos aplaudían ante eso, vio como su hermano le llevaba al estrado casi a rastras y ahí tomaba la mano de la pequeña Hyuga depositaba un beso entre los labios de ella. Vio de igual manera como Naruto y especialmente Sakura ovacionaban a ese acto. Y luego recordo…_

_Sakura te ame a primera vista y te quiero a ti y a nadie mas_

Sasuke seguía duchándose, las heladas gotas de agua que lo recorrían de pies a cabeza no calmaban aun el bochorno que sentía al recordar lo sucedido y para ser sincero a si mismo. Sakura la única mujer que amo a primera vista, aunque el mismo no lo entendía sabia muy bien lo que sentía. Pero y ella? El sentimiento era mutuo?

De ese ensimamiento que tenia el pitido del maldito celular logro sacarlo.

Salio ya cambiado y con la toalla colgada en uno de sus hombros contesto a la única persona que no quería ver ni en pintura, si antes ya le aborrecía ahora le odiaba

Que quieres Hinata?- dijo frio el Uchiha

Sa-sasuke mis padres… mis padres quieren ver … los arreglos… de la boda- dijo la pelinegra un poco intimidada, Sasuke acabaría con ese teatro que no le gustaba para nada ahora que tenia sentido para vivir - tu padre… ya esta aquí – dijo la pelirosa y en ese momento entendió… su vida le pertenecía a su padre

En un momento llego – dijo en un estado sombrío y colgó, en eso el teléfono volvió a sonar, Sasuke hastiado activo el altavoz a esperar ahora quien demonios quería fastidiarle el poco momento que tenia, pero lo que escucho le hizo sentir vivo de mil maneras.

Sasuke-kun? Etto… eres tu?, es que no se si es tu numero pero si no lo es sea quien seas lo siento, lo siento mucho si me equivoque de numero- oirla disculparse nerviosamente era muy lindo de ella

Y el rio con ganas

Sasuke?... que es lo gracioso!!- dijo ahora enojada

Molesta- le dijo y sonrío aunque ella no lo viera

Ahora por la maña me invitaras a cenar el día de hoy… necesito verte y tu también a mi ok?- dijo de forma graciosa la pelirosa

Lo que tu quieras mi Sakura- dijo el con un tono de voz que hasta le pareció de lo mas desconocido en su naturaleza. Sin saber ella hacia con sola su esencia cambiar drásticamente el ambiente donde el se encontraba.

No Sasuke… no soy tu Sakura. Soy… tu flor de cerezo.-dijo la pelirosa

Si mi Flor de Cerezo- dijo por ultimo y le envío un beso por el auricular y colgó.

**Al fin de cuentas si tenia una ****vida.**

**Pero de todas formas no era de el**

**Continuara….**


End file.
